Grim Matchstick and Baroness von Bon Bon in One reversed fairytale
by The Outrageous Moose
Summary: An interactive story in which you control Grim's actions. In this story, he wants to confes to Bon Bon von Baroness but he's worried that it will result in failure due dragons usually being the one who kidnap princess after all.
1. Chapter 1

Inkwell Isle presents:Grim Matchstick and Baroness von Bon Bon in...

 _ **A Reversed Fairytale**_

* * *

 _🎶 On this isle we call home,_

 _There is a dragon all alone,_

 _And a princess of all that is sweet._

 _This tale is one that cannot be beaaaaaaat!_

 _Now that the souls have all been freed,_

 _A new story is what we sing._

 _Of a fairytale flipped on it's head,_

 _One that you can read when you go to beeeeeeeeeeeeeed._

 _To bed! 🎶_

"Encore! Encore!" the members of the audience cheered to the barbershop quartet at the fairgrounds. The four of them took a bow and then waltzed of stage, tipping their hats as they did so. Sadly, no encore was held.

"Wow that sure was a great concert wasn't it Dad?" a young intelligent bird said to his father.

Wally looked up to the sky "Yeah, those certainly were some of the best songs I've heard in ages. Next to the "We Are going to Eat Your Corpse" song...which really, REALLY was crept me out at the time. Why did they have salt shakers exactly?"

"Well as much as I like the concert..." spoke Djimmi the great genie "I think the real thing we should be focusing on is that no good Beppi the clown. The great power invested within me still had no effect on those no good balloon poops."

The clown rode by "Hey! What did the balloon wish to the genie? NOTHING! It popped before it could even get to wish one! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Seriously though, you pop it you buy it."

The genie sighed and paid him in gold.

"Well I thought that your balloon tricks were p-p-p-pretty neat ." A green dragon named Grim Matchstick shly whispered "They were very-"

"PARRY?" Cuphead interrupted, looking at any moment to get that 100% S rate.

"Actually the word used was _very_." his brother/pal, Mugman put his mistake to rest immediately. He was next to elder kettle, their father figure."

"Oh." the child with the cup for a head turned to the dragon "Sorry about that...for more things than one."

"I'm not sure whether I should accept or n-n-n-not." Grim "Either way, who do you think the dragon in the story was? I think I-I-I-I-I'd like to meet him so he could increase my confidence."

"I dunno, but I think I know who the princess may be." said Mugman while pointing at Baroness von Bon Bon, the queen of the candy.

"That actually makes sense." Djimmi wiseley spoke. "If you were wise enough to understand the song then it said a princess of all that is sweet. Whilst candy is a sugar some people do describe it as sweet. Thus Baroness would be a likely candidate since she rules over the kingdom of candy...at least it would be if this was meant to be taken literally."

"Indeed," agreed Elder Kettle. "It is highly likely that this is just various metaphors made to represent something else like most songs on the radio. Dragon could be representing someone aggressive or strong while princess could represent a weakling or dictator in a relationship."

Grim did not hear any of that though, he was to busy focusing on the beautiful princess. He had these feelings for her since the third time they laid eyes (Love at first sight is so overused). He then began to sing them out.

 _🎶 Oh lovely Baroness, how I adore you,_

 _But you probably think that I wanna eat you._

 _Alas, that's the way it's been for eons,_

 _Princesses getting captured by dragons._

 _And since your'e the leader of all that is sweet,_

 _You feel like the chances of devouring have increased..._

 _That's what I think anyhow, but what do I know?_

 _I'm just a lonesome dragon putting on my shy sh-🎶_

"Woah, lovley singing voice you got there." intervened the Cup Brothers in unison.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the dragon screamed. "HOW LONG W-W-W-WHERE YOU THERE F-F-FOR?"

Cuphead looked away, whistled then answered "We ain't gonna lie, we heard all 8 of verses."

Mugman then added "Your singing voice is meh. But hey, that's not the point. The point is that youv'e got a crush on Baroness right?"

"Y-y-y-yes" Grim's face started to turn pink.

"However," Cuphead took over "Your'e too scared scared to ask her because you are a dragon and she's a princess, which usually get kindapped by dragons."

"Hot on the p-p-p-point." His face became even pinker.

"Well why don't you take our advise..." the brothers suggested.

"Hmmmm..." the dragon stopped blushing before the boys would think they could parry his face.

Should Grim listen to their idea? After all they did battle for his soul once, even if it did result in his contract being destroyed. If not, should he listen to others for advice, like her servants or her neighbors? The next chapter is in your hands. (Leave your idea in the description)


	2. Chapter 2

aboiwithadreme said..."grim should definitely take the brothers advice considering they killed the devil and all"

Oof said "J-just... PLEASE DON'T MAKE THIS SHIP WEIRD AIGHT'? I get it. The love story. The crush. The singing? A musical is a good idea I suppose. Make it that there are 2 dragons tho. One for Grim to face up to. One that he needs to conquer. How bout' that?"

Guest said..."I don't know. I feel like I shouldn't trust Cuphead. Maybe listen to Mugman's advice."

* * *

Grim came up with his solution. "Well you did save me from being the devils puppet, but...it also feels like I can't trust Cuphead. After all he did kind did battle me to get my soul. How about I just take Mugman's advice."

"Great!" Mugman said.

"Darn it!" Cuphead said while walking away angrily, a cloud appearing above him representing his anger.

"Now here is my advice." the blue mug continued. "You need to wait to see that she's your type."

"G-g-g-g-g-got it." the dragon said.

He continued "Also make sure that you be yourself, you want to make sure she loves you for who _you_ are not someone else with your name."

"Got that t-t-t-t-t-too!"

"And make sure that you save that purple head and the other 2 ones until after dating. Girls usually want one headed guys during the first year."

"Got...Wait. My heads still remain green while they appear. T-t-t-t-they don't turn pur-"

"Surprised to see me Grim?" said the purple head, in a much more masculine voice. However, this head was not apart of Grims body. It was another dragon entirely. This one was much more buff and slightly taller than him. He also had orange spikes on his head and was lighting a cigar using his own fire breath.

Grim was confused at first "D-d-d-d-d-do I know you from somewhere?"

"Huh." the purple winged beast spoke. "Figured you'd recognize me, but then again it has been over a decade now."

"Sorry. You just don't look like a dragon from m-m-m-my cave-erhood."

"Haha. Cave neighborhood. Nice Pun." said a person in the background who can't understand humor.

The taller dragon face turned into smirk "Of course, you wouldn't recognize me. But I'll never forget you...12 Eyes."

Grim finally recognized "OH NO! It's the LaVerne Flaming!"

"LaVerne Flaming?" asked a very confused Mugman. "Who's that?"

"He's a bully from 8th grade bully who...apperently got h-h-h-h-h-hotter."

LaVerne lit another cigar, which was legal in the 1920's. "Still with the Porky Pig imitations? Your'e making the poor pig look bad."

"For the l-l-l-l-last time it's a vocal disorder!" Grim looked like he was about to cry.

"It appears despite his new looks the bully title still stands." Cuphead said, forming his hands into his iconic finger guns.

"Oh, so your'e that Cuphead guy who's everyone's talking about. News flash, I don't care." The buff purple dragon spread out his set of wings...or sets of wings for that matter. Right away the three would noticed that While one was natural and attached to the body the other one was made of metal and seemed to be attached by an almost invisible rope."

"What do you w-w-w-w-want form me?" Grim decided to spread his wings to and Mugman also got into finger gun position.

LaVerne smirked. "Quite simple. I overheard your little song about the Baroness. It was awful, the chorus was off and you couldn't even handle something as simple as getting interrupted. I'm not here to be a critic however. No, I'm here to tell you to stay away from Little Miss Candy queen. You know that relationships between dragons and royalty is forbidden. It the most important rule in the great dragon rule book."

"I...I..." Grim was petrified at this point.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER OR ELSE!"

The stronger dragon yelled followed by him breathing out enough fire to crack the earth open. With it came smoke, smoke blinding everyone involved excluding the one who caused it. By the time the smoke cleared, LaVerne had vanished.

"...*sniff* I should p-p-p-p-probably get going." Grim then flew away. Thankfully he did not leave behind a trail of smoke or flames. Unfortunately, he did leave behind a trail of tears. The only two left were the Cup brothers unsure what to say.

After a long silence, Cuphead finally spoke. "Say Mugs. You know the dragon rule book he was talking about, don't you have a copy of it at home?"

"Yeah," Mugman answered "...But it's not really something you'd be interested in. Mostly political stuff."

Where was Grim going? Cuphead and Mugman should probably look for him. Does he want to be found? Did Bon Bon notice any of this? More importantly, will LaVerne do something to her or Grim? What happens next is in your hands. (Leave ideas in reviews.)


	3. Chapter 3

Silver Espeon says "Cuphead and Mugman will find him and have him talk to Bon Bon. BTW you need to continue this story! I can't stand cliffhangers. They always leave me wanting more. I have to find out what happens next!"

Funtime Grim says "I hope Grim is strong enough to fight LaVerne.(plz make Grim the hero) #Grim the Brave"

Bayoo says "Cups and Mugs should remind LaVerne that they turned the devil himself into a crybaby, maybe even "showcase" their powers a bit, then go to Grim and give him a nice comforting pat on the back"

Geust said "Why should Grim care about the dragon policy? He should be happy with the Baroness!"

* * *

The sight of Grim flying away was definitely not one the island could ignore.

"Huh? What was that that flew on by?" asked Beppi holding on to his pet balloon dog. The said pet was barking and shivering in fear.

"I think it was Grim!" said Wally Warbles.

"That logically makes sense..." said his son, who I forgot to mention a prodigy. "...considering that the hue of the unknown object was the same of the one of our old Dragon friend and also appeared to be similar in weight. Also, Grim has been known to fly at incredibly fast speeds when scared or when he feels like it."

"But why would he fly off like that and where would he be going?" asked one of the barbershop quartet members.

"Yes, where to would he be going?" asked another.

"Where to would he be going?" asked the third.

"be goooooiinnnnnnggggg?" asked the fourth.

"We just don't knoooooooooow." they all sang in unison.

"Well," said the younger of the cup brothers "we know the reason he left. It was due some guy named LaVerne Flamming who we can assume was a bully to him in high school or something. I guess he left due to fear of him hurting him or something."

An unsettling silence was found throughout the carnival. It lasted a few seconds before Elder Kettle broke it.

"Did you just say LaVerne Flamming?"

"Uh...yeah? Was he not a bully to Grim?"

"Oh no...I think he was all right. Because I know...he was definitely a bully to others."

All of the sudden music started playing. Errie music, it would give you chills. When it began Elder Kettle started to sing.

 _They say when he was born he felt nothing but rage._

 _Fire in his eyes and tar in his veins._

 _At age 5 he locked his own friend in a cage._

 _All because he lost a chess game that they played._

 _The people say that you do not mess with King Dice_

 _but even he wouldn't mess with that thing._

 _I'm not even sure we can call him a dragon,_

 _The monster called LaVerne Flamming._

"Oh oh! I've got a verse I'd like to sing" the clown raised his hand.

*sigh* Elder Kettle pointed at him "Go ahead Beppi"

 _He stole all the wine from the old liquor store,_

 _Just so he could drink all for himself._

 _Once he went my circus and he got so bored._

 _So he shoved me right up of his own...shelf._

"We know what that word is." the cup brothers said.

"I don't" said Wally Warbles Son. "Also dad has a verse too."

 _It wasn't just Grim that he insulted either,_

 _He hated birds like me & the loons._

 _The monster called LaVerne Flamming,_ _I fear_

 _We can't rid off him ever or at least not soon._

"Oh! I've heard of him to!" Said Djimmi

 _Whenever genies like me grant him wishes,_

 _He wishes to eat them up in 5 star dishes,_

 _He once bet with the devil and won,_

 _He betted for strength just for fun,_

 _Now he's stronger than any one can get just by winnin'_

"Wait you can win a bet with the devil?" Cuphead said dollar signs appearing in his eyes.

"DON'T" Mugman stared at his brother angirly.

Soon other residents of Inkwell Island sang verses they had. Can you guess which ones sang which?

 _When he acts nice it's terrible acting._

 _He once hijacked our express to an awfully dark hole._

 _He dosen't care about queens or_ _royalty._

 _He thinks that flowers should be burned in the soil._

 _Das cheese oef das mousetrap was so deceiving. But thaht led to hospitalization._

 _Trust us two when we say you don't want to hop. You'll drop dead like frogs in the evening._

 _His shades reflect visions that turn you to stone._

 _He flights higher than the zodiac should say._

 _He eats vegetables like us, I mean who does that?_

 _He be sinking ships on every Thursday._

 _While he didn't put me in this grave situation,_

 _He's the reson my robots being acting strangely._

 ** _So what ever you don't you dare cross your path_**

 ** _The mooonsssstttteeer called LaVerne Flammiiiiinnnnnng._**

It ended with a minor version of two bits.

"Woah, did you guys pratice for that?" asked Cuphead.

"Da." said Werner Werman "Did you not zee zee zigns? Bracdice vas effery Zurstay?"

The two brothers shook their heads.

"That's not what's important at the moment." Goopy le Grandes tombstone spoke. "What's important is that you go and find your friend."

"I agree." said the older cup. "Mugs you stay here in order to make sure no one else gets hurt."

He then ran as left the fair and ran to find Grim.

"..." Mugman stared at the remaing people at the fair. "...So any other songs you can sing?"

"Oh! I've got one!" said all four of the barbershop quartet members at once.

 _It's nice to rest your eyes,_

 _And maybe go outside._

 _Grab a book and get some air._

 _So what are you waiting for?..._

* * *

It took Cuphead a little while but he finally found the poor dragon. Grim's head was down with his ears dropped and it's clear that he was feeling depressed, there was even a raincloud above him. He was curled up like a ball & his wings covered up his mouth.

"Oh...what was I t-t-t-t-thinking?" the poor dragon said. "The dragon code is right...i-i-i-it always has been."

"Grim?" the cups voice startled the dragon.

"Oh...it's you." the dragon sighed. "I'm sorry I just thought that h-h-h-he was back."

"LaVerne?" Cuphead asked knowing the answer. "Don't worry I'll make sure that you won't see him again. None of Inkwell Isle will."

"E-e-e-e-e-even if that's the case, he's right. The Dragons Policy is not one t-t-t-to be disobeyed."

"What's the worse that could happen?"

"E-e-e-e-execution."

"Oh." an awkward silence happened again.

Grim got into the position he was before "Maybe I should just give up on l-l-l-love in general. After all how g-g-g-good can it be anyways? It's not like Baroness would have accepted my confession. Like what would se say I just went up to her and said 'HEY I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU AND I WANNA SPEND THE REST OF OUR LIVES T-T-T-T-TOGETHER.' She'd probably laugh at me and say 'Oh Grim you don't need to kid around! I know you just want to eat me for a s-s-snack.' and I'd probably get arrested and put in a dungeon guarded by her royal guard. Or maybe she'll say that she dosen't feel t-t-t-t-that way about me & that we should just be friends. Or she could say that us meeting was all a trap for her to k-k-k-k-k-kill me. OR WORST OF ALL-"

"-I'd say, that's fine." A third voice said.

"GAH!" said Grim getting into defense form. His guard was then dropped when he saw who it was.

"Hey." the baroness said, Mugman by her side.

"B-b-b-b-b-Bon Bon?" the dragon was shocked. What was _she_ doing here?

Cuphead showed disapointment. "Mugs! I thought I told you to stay behind and look after the others."

"I couldn't take the barbershop quartet after 5 or 6 songs. If you were there you'd understand."

"Look I'm not sure what I feel about you." The Baroness directed at them both.

His

"...but I don't think it's fair that dragons should be forbidden to love princesses just because of the things they did in the past. I personally hate the fact that I'm supposed to marry someone pre determined by someone and possibly when I'm still not ready for marriage. I think I'll help you in your rebellion."

"I-I-I-I wasn't planning on rebelling but..." Grim's frown turned upside down. "If you think I should then I don't have a problem. Infact, I think I even l-l-l-lead it!"

"Really? Just like that?" The princess was shocked. "I had a whole speech and everything."

"If you want y-y-y-y-you can say it anyways."

"Oh! We can show of our abilities while you do so!" said Mugman.

And so they did.

Sorry the ending was a little rushed, I didn't want to keep any of you waiting any more. Anyways, what happens next? Leave it in your review or PM me.


End file.
